Malcuria Empire
Pandemonium = The legendary halls of Pandemonium have now been darkened as a dark shadow hangs over its throne. Once the greatest of the seven demon clans, Pandemonium is now free game to the other thrones. There's no doubt that the darkness that has infected the land has also infected this once-great clan. = Pandemonium resides in the largest of the seven demon clan's portions of land. Of course, Yuna hasn't been fully explored but all seven demon clans rest on a very large portion about the size of Germany, doubled and a half. Pandemonium itself claims an entire portion, making it the very center of the seven demon kingdoms. Invasions on Pandemonium would have to go through other demon kingdoms first. King: ''{Current} ''Exyphilion Brother of the Queen and father of her children, he stole the throne when she left and has not let go of it since. It seems he harbors ill will towards her and as such will do everything in his power to destroy her and utilize the other kingdoms to do so as well. Some of the kingdoms remain loyal to Elliel's vision for the demons, but others embrace the way of brutality and accept the new reign. He has been around since year 7 in the days of old. Queen: ''{Former}'' Eliell The Queen of Pandemonium, as she is still known, has created a school. She originally fled from the throne to protect her human lover and her halfling child. Unfortunately, with the loss of her halfling, she is losing the will to go on and can no longer has the will to continue fighting for the future. The war of Demons has greatly cut down her time for anything and she simply wants it to end. She has been around since Year 9. '' '''Princess: ''{Former}' Liliana ''Not much is known about Liliana other than the legacy she left behind. Somehow, she had the ability to make almost all who laid eyes on her fall in love with her, whether it be her beauty or her strength. Perhaps her charisma. Still, she left behind many a sore heart when she met her untimely end. Many miss her presence in the castle of Pandemonium but the unfortunate truth of her being pulled away while still at the ripe age of two hundred haunts the empty halls. She brought humanity to many a seeking demon, but she did have many enemies at the same time. '' '''Prince: ''{Current}' Sakki ''Silent and strong, he leads quite a few of the armies that his father commands. He spares no time for anything but training and seems to be the favorite child. Although he speaks of few words it is rumored that he crushes anyone who supports Elliel. He spends most of his time in the barracks and is the favorite to take the throne should his father ever meet an untimely end. Prince: ''{Current}'' Auror Auror is nowhere close to the favorite. In fact, it is believed that he would be disowned should he ever bother his father. He spends all of his time in the library and carries around a Necronomicon. He has a fascination with death, not a fear and almost welcomes it. He revels in the thought of dying because he wants to know what comes next. He has the call of a necromancer, and although not uncommon within demon ranks, it is rare that a prince practices a commoner's art. Current status: ''Unstable. The Queen has abandoned it and the king seeks justice. The children run wild, causing rumors to spread.'' Other notable members: Can you make a Pandemonium? Currently, you can't make anyone in the royal family. But you can make a commoner or a noble of the kingdom. STATS PANDEMONIUMS SPECIALIZES IN: STRENGTH SPEED YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Morningstar The Morningstar Kingdom is known for its more reserved personalities. It's elegant, full of nobles and those who wish to present themselves as such. King: ''{Current} 'Midas'' The king of his Clan, Midas was once an angel but was forced from heaven due to his ornery attitude. In a rage, he tore his wings from their roots and made them into a mantle, showing off what a true king he is. He can no longer fly with them, but he can glide from place to place. He does not retain his angelic abilities outside of heaven. He touched a woman and the fruit of his efforts bore a son; the woman was killed shortly after. Midas currently has no Queen, although he was falling for Liliana before she died. Ever since her death he was never the same. '''Queen : N/A Prince: ''{Current}'' Lucius '' '''Current Status: ' Other notable members: Can you make a Morningstar? Three Morningstar slots are available! STATS MORNINGSTAR SPECIALIZES IN: STRENGTH INTELLIGENCE YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Felsoul King {Current}: '''Sepuzhor There was once a time where the king himself was all but close to being the demon who ruled with an iron fist. A time where he acted like a fool, in fact, he was a carbon copy of Thomas - maybe not as disobedient, but he sure was close to it. The question is: what changed in the foolish prince? The answer? A human girl. A girl who witnessed how the blazing fire ate her parents alive, a girl who softened the gaze of the soon-to-be-king with one glance, a girl who falsely promised him a lifetime. To him, she much more than a mere mortal, but sadly, it was not meant to be. The flames returning to take back what they could not long ago, the girl receiving a personal hello from Death itself. As much as Sepuzhor hates to admit it, it was for the best - eventually, she would die, better to lose her early, when it would hurt less. However, it doesn't stop his mind from wandering to the girl whose name he would never know; her onyx hair flowing in the breeze, her dirt covered face that he grew to love, her doe eyes that always seemed to hold a child-like innocence. A shame that she is now just a memory. Hardly anyone knows about his history with her, Hell, even his beloved queen only knows fragments of it. Maybe it's just selfishness, knowing that her memories belong to him, and only him. In a way, Auvaux does remind him of the nameless girl, perhaps that's what made him fall in love with her in the first place. '''Queen {Current}: '''Auvaux '''Prince {Current}: '''Thomas Right off the bat, Thomas is easily classified as a slacker, hardly ever putting any effort into his work in school and only achieving the bare minimum requirements. But with his position, that won't do for the king and queen. Being the firstborn child of Sepuzhor and Auvaux Felsoul, he was thrown into a world in which his whole family depends on him to continue to lead them to prosperity once the two current rulers step down. Since the fall of the once great kingdom, Pandemonium, his parents have been intent on having the throne for themselves. Because of this, he was stripped of having a childhood, forced by his parents to grow up quicker with the belief that it was best for the family. A hatred towards his parents began to manifest itself inside of him as he grew older. Resenting them for the fact that they never actually gave him a chance to live his life the way he wanted to, for always dictating and bending him to their liking. Their peculiar way of raising him caused a strain in their relationship with him, his slacking a response in spite of it all. But really, it just topped the cake, the one reason to why every night ended up with the three, or more like two, of them bickering. In frustration, his father sent him to 'Pandemonium', hoping that the Academy, and the distance, would somehow mend all the wrong. '''Princess {Current}: '''Sheixona '''Prince {Current}: '''Thammor This white haired demon is not entirely likely to hold the throne, and by far, is the least paid attention of the five, as he is only the second to last child. Although he accepts his fate fully (most of the time), he can't help but not at all accept the fact that one who does hold the throne - his older brother, Thomas - deserves the honorable position. If one were to go back to the days lost in time, they would find a young and bright boy, one whose sole wish was to be just like Thomas, like any other younger sibling would. And like anything, once time gets a hold of it, his perspective towards Thomas changed drastically. Now, with more brains, he holds a bit of resentment towards his 'idol', much similar to how it went down with Thomas and his parents. A part of him, despite knowing that Sheixona is most likely to receive it, wants the throne for himself. Who can blame him? Who wouldn't want to be highly respected amongst your peers? With both this and the lack of attention, he ends up coming off as a try-hard. One trying desperately to gain the attention his parents hardly ever gave him. He spends a good portion of his time attempting to prove his parents' that he is just as worthy as his older siblings; overly nice to the guests and/or citizens, jumping into private conversations to drop his own two cents in, practically acting in the equivalence of a teacher's pet. Yet, his efforts are fruitless. '''Princesses {Current}: '''Vepesir and Aurilihr One may think that with twins, come a pair of troublemakers who would make it impossible to keep a check on them. It's quite the contrary in this case. In fact, the twins prefer to keep quietly to themselves - an odd sisterly bond to say the least. It's doubtful that anyone has seen one of the twins stand alone, and rarely do they talk to people not within their group of two. No one truly knows why, nor do they even bother to ask, it's just simply accepted throughout the kingdom. Though it does raise some questions and more often than not, it leaves most wondering what kind of secrets they're keeping, if any. At either rate, their antics are nothing to complain about, silence is golden after all. From what is known about Vepesir - the girl on the left - she is the dominant one of the two; taking on the responsibility of being the 'speaker of the house' and full on bodyguard for the supposedly meek, two-minute younger sister. She's tactical, constantly on her toes, and almost always one step ahead of you. But with her preferred silent nature, little to no one knows of her prowess. If you want to put her in simpler terms, she is the complete and utter opposite of Aurilihr - and like they always say, opposites attract. Aurilihr - the girl on the right - is the silent, but deadly type. She hides behinds her sister's shadow, adopting the act of a helpless little girl, someone who is completely incompetent to do anything for herself. She, of course, is far from what she lets on. The facade created by the two as a defense mechanism, a last minute hail Mary for when they're in a tight predicament, to surprise the enemy in a final effort. This is safely hidden within the tightly knitted minds of the twins, no one - at least in their perspective - suspecting a thing. '''Current status: ''Fairly stable, even with the burden Thomas is supposedly putting on the kingdom's shoulders; the king keeping said stability with a 'white promise' of a soon change in the boy.'' Other notable members: Can you make a Felsoul? Congratulations, you came at the right time. Yes, currently, you can make a Felsoul. However, there is only one slot available. You could always become a noble or a commoner if you so choose to decline this gracious offer presented to you, the choice is all yours. STATS FELSOULS SPECIALIZE IN; INTELLIGENCE POWERS YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Fellspirit The ancestors of the Fellspirits were first discovered in an ancient cave where they where they roamed in their demon form freely. The cave eventually collapsed, causing them to move and repopulate elsewhere. With people fearful of their demonic appearances, they had to turn to their appealing form to even start building their kingdom from the ground, up again. The elder, Asmodeus, took his rightful place as King with his wife, Ehrika as the Queen. Since this was back in ancient times, they had around 15 children ranging in different appearances and sizes. They decided that once coronation came around, the male that was most respected and powerful would become king. Why no women you ask? Asmodeus saw women as inferior to men, causing him to make traditions that were very sexist. They are still practiced today, as Jezebel, Sathanus' first born, is not allowed to become Queen despite how powerful and respected she is. Fellspirit resides in the second largest plains North of Pandemonium. They're the neutral clan, not wanting to choose sides on who their loyalty belongs to. They're a simple clan with a simple kingdom, relying on their intelligence and speed as they train. The size of the kingdom is about the size of Canada, large as hell. King {Current}: Sathanus The current king of Fellspirit, he took the throne from his father by killing him in front of his people as his coronation. He thrives on making his kingdom as stable as it is, as well as keeping it neutral for the sake of his trade routes. He is an intelligent king as he is powerful. Queen {Current}: Iyzebel As cruel as she is beautiful, she's the tactician of the relationship. Iyzebel is the one that trains the troops and makes sure they are fit to fight in the honor of their beloved king. She has a passion for weapons and rules her kingdom beside her king with an iron fist. Iyzebel is loyal to her husband as he is to her. Princess {Current}: '''Jezebel The first born, she takes after her mother with her love of swords, preferably ones embedded with her blue flames. She is respected by all but isn't the favorite more so because she is not male. Though she acts like a tomboy to please her father, it is not enough. The crown was therefore in store for one of her younger brothers whom will prove themselves in battle when the day comes. Usually seen with her mother in the barracks. '''Prince {Current}: Demitry The second oldest and potential candidate for the crown. He's the magic user of the group and prefers blood magic to weapons. He's the least respected by the subjects for his mockery of them, but he is the favorite child. He's intelligent in politics and tactics, a swell combination of his father and mother. Usually seen conducting experiments with vials of blood he acquired. Prince {Current}: Mortimer Second favorite child and moderately respected by the citizens of Fellspirit. Mortimer is a dick and feels superior to most because of his abilities to wield a weapon and produce magic. He isn't interested in politics but loves to rush into battle with his older sister instead of having his nose in a book like his older brother. Mortimer tends to blow smoke into Demitry's face to get a rise out of him. Prince {Current}: '''Grey The loner of the children. He keeps to himself and loves to learn more about the other Seven kingdoms. Even if his kingdom is neutral, he thinks they should fight against the new order. Grey doesn't dare tell anyone though, that could possibly result in him being a former prince. '''Princess {Former}: '''Bellatrix Wanted the throne for herself even if she was a woman, so she tried to kill all the potential candidates by luring her brothers and sisters to a forest where they'd get ambushed. Little did she know, Mortimer overheard the princess talking to an undercover assassin dressed as a castle maid; causing him to tell their father immediately. Bellatrix was immediately stripped from affiliation with the Fellspirits and was sentenced to death, but she managed to break out of her cell and was never seen again. '''Princess {Current}: '''Freyja Freyja is the most mysterious one out of the group. She mainly keeps to herself so no one really knows what she's like besides a pretty face; not even her own parents can tell what she's thinking half the time. One thing for sure is, she has a heart of gold despite being in the Fellspirit, notorious for their wrath. '''Princess {Current}: '''Raven The youngest of the children, not much of a fighter but is well-trained. She is the out-going wannabe trophy wife that wants nothing to do with violence unless there is no other option. Raven praises her father for keeping the neutrality so they're not in constant battle. She cannot wait for the day she gets married off. '''Current status: '''Very stable and neutral, they keep to themselves since they have ties to both the former Queen and current King. '''Other notable members: Shashi Das ''' '''Can I be a Fellspirit? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. FELLSPIRIT SPECIALIZES IN: SPEED INTELLIGENCE YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Val'kyr, Kingdom of Dragoons In the age of fire, thousands of years before the dawn of humankind, beasts of old reigned supreme among the far lands of Yuna; ancient creatures that bore the power of gods and conquered the skies above. A land plagued by the darkness of war that saw the rise and fall of demonic and mystical clans whom once stood as mighty kingdoms that held the reigns of civilizations, bearing witness to the might of the gods during their ever-present watch over the world. Unfathomable races were born from every crevice of Yuna's crumbling land, demons that rose from the rot and decay deep within the darkest abyss, elves and Ek'ti who were given life from the graces of nature that bloomed with ethereal, evergreen magic. As empires grew, the clans soon fell to corruption with greed and the insatiable desire to conquer the horizon beyond their own walls. Blood soiled the sands stretching across hundreds of miles as a standing ovation to the nature of life - creation, and destruction. Death and destruction reigned chaotically, spreading like a disease that would soon turn a blossoming green world into a molten rock of iron and flame. As lightning tore through the sky, light broke through the darkness, quelling the rage of war as Yvi, The Giver of Life descended from the heavens. A great, and graceful ethereal dragon that eluded the darkness, breathing life into the lands she blessed with her presence. Yvi, pleading for peace, stood among the despair of the old clans whom had waged war atop the corroding, volcanic hills of what came to be known as "King's Fall" when Qoghen Val'kyr, King of Dragoons, fell into the molten pits of lava below after his defeat in the battle against the corrupted dragonkin, the Kalam'tyr; the traitorous kin of the Val'Kyr who strayed from honor and sought to rule with blood and iron. Plants bloomed at the feet of Yvi as she stepped upon the corrosive rock, taking the shape of an elf-ling so to come to the warriors in peace - only to be struck by a blade and cast into the fiery pits of King's Fall. As she was consumed by the molten, hungering lava - a festering roar erupted from deep below. The flames flickered and churned along the bubbling, searing heat that boiled with what could only be thought of as the own earth's rage and fury that would soon bring an end to the twisted, defiled nature of life on Yuna; no being spared from its devouring hunger. King's Fall crumbles as the earth splits and spews enraged flame over the surrounding land as Qoghen, brought back to life as a calamitous great dragon, twisted by the fury of war, rose from the abyss where the goddess had once fallen - charred and iron-clad with molten wings that blackened the sky. The war-fueled dragon laid an end to the combating clans and their kingdoms with a rain of hell-fire that scorched the providence, saving neither man nor creature that had brought upon the catastrophe that had slain Yvi, the idol of life itself. As the fires of war faded and the surviving clans fled to what remained of their homes, Qoghen burrowed into the shattered crevices of King's Fall to save the kindred dragon that had brought him back to life. The great dragon lied the small and lifeless body of Yvi atop its spine, and carried her far from the devastation that was wrought, returning to life shortly after her rescue when Qoghen laid her upon a bed of blossoming, blue flowers. Reunited, the dragons gave rise to what would be known as the Kingdom of the Val'Kyr, soon to be wed as queen and king; laying a claim of independence among their rule apart from the rest of the world, so that never again would his queen fall to the rage of war. As time passes, their powers fade, but the blood of dragons birth their sons and daughter who would harness powers equal to what their mother and father once wielded in an ancient time, now living among what came to be known as the Seven Demon Kingdoms of Yuna. King (Current) : Qoghen Val'Kyr, King of Dragoons Ardent King of the Dragoons and head of the Val'Kyr family bloodline, Qoghen's fiery reign knows no bounds in protecting the sacred blood of dragons; and his precious goddess and queen, Yvi. Weathered by a timeless war, the great dragon seeks solace among his family, remaining adamant in raising his children to one day take the throne. Queen : Yvi Val'Kyr, The Giver of Life Granter of life, wielder of divine light, Yvi is the last remaining pure-blood dragon goddess of her former kin that hailed from ancient times. In myth, travelers believed that Yvi's body held the ancient rite to immortality, forcing her to secrecy from the world as a serpent that wanders the skies; ever-watching the life that flourished in Yuna. Now wed to Qoghen of the Val'Kyr, he relentlessly cherishes her as his queen, nurturing her with an exquisite life of luxury in their kingdom - hiding her away from those that may seek to corrupt her purity. '' '''Prince (Current): Akotosh, The King's Hand' First born son of Qoghen and the vanguard of the throne, Akotosh stands as the eldest Dragoon among his siblings. He guarded his mother against an attack led by Xanthos after his exile when a cloaked reaper sought to harvest Yvi's soul, twisted by the dark magics cast upon him that churned and malformed his flesh; rendering his face obscured to a ghastly look only comparable to abyssal demons. Well trained in the art of combat, Qoghen reassured his son a place among the family and donned an ebony suit of armor upon him as the trusted vanguard he came to be. Prince (Current): Dodres, The Flame Spear Cunning and astute, Dodres is the second son of the Val'Kyr , known for his wit and charm. He's nicknamed "Sparky" by his mother and father because of his constant jokes and outrageous antics that brought many times of laughter to the family dinners. Dodres claims his title of "The Flame Spear" because of his finesse as a lancer, wielding a spear forged from fire and bone. He used this same set of skills to often seek out stray dragon-kin that flew among the wild, taming them and bringing them to a place of sanctuary in his family's kingdom; sparing it of the mercilessness of outsiders that hunted dragons for their priceless hide. Prince (Exiled): Xanthos, The Destroyer's Hand Reckless, and deprived of compassion, Xanthos was the third born son of Qoghen. After communing with an emissary of the Kalam'tyr upon nightfall, days before Yvi giving birth to the family's princess, Xanthos forged a contract with the once allied kindred of the Val'Kyr - re-birthing into a great dragon of death with limitless power, in exchange for the soul of his mother. Corrupted with the maddened thought of stealing his father's throne and reigning supreme, Xanthos stalked into his mother's bedchamber, blade in hand, standing at her bedside as Yvi lied pregnant with Ennyth. Dodres came storming to his mother's rescue soon after discovering the blood-stained letter from the Kalam'tyr in his brother's chamber. The dragon goddess awoke to her sons clashing blades right before her eyes, Xanthos leaving scars on the Flame Spear's shoulder and chest soon before he'd been impaled by a flaming spear of bone and sent crashing through the mother's stained glass window; falling into a seemingly endless abyss. To this day, Xanthos is presumed dead, long exiled from ever touching upon castle grounds again. Princess (Current): Ennyth, The Grace of Light Born with the same graces and beauty as her mother, Ennyth is the only daughter of the Val'kyr, practiced in clerical arts that brought her to aid weary travelers who happened upon the kingdom; healing them of their illness and injuries. Kind, gentle, and yet stalwart in protecting her family, Ennyth remained vigilant through the kingdom's darkest times. She supported her brother Akotosh unconditionally whenever he'd tried to practice a new skill or craft or simply needed a close friend, his only respite from the bitterness of his deformity being his family. Ennyth was the lone audience that clapped on the sidelines during Dodres' spear training or beast taming, cheering him on heartily with joy. In a righteous path of keeping the peace, Ennyth seeks to discover the whereabouts of their lost brother Xanthos; clutching to a thin hope of bringing him to salvation. Current Status: '''Currently at odds with passing travelers that bring unwanted attention to a kingdom trying to live in peace, living independently in seclusion as to stay out of the affairs of other rulers. '''Other notable members: Can you make a Val'kyr? The Val'Kyr kingdom is a sacred monument to ancient times past, and only those born of dragon blood among the royal family gain status as members of the lineage. However, cross-breeds and those that bear the rite of dragons may be recruited into the Val'Kyr ranks. STATS VAL'KYR SPECIALIZES IN: Beast-Taming / Strength YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Kalam'tyr, The Kingdom of the Abyss (Exiled) The traitorous kin of the Val'kyr bloodline, the Kalam'tyr predate the war that cast Qoghen into the pits of King's Fall and marked the end of the blood-stained feud. When kingdoms rose and civilization planted its foot upon the barren lands of the boundless province, so began the formation of societies destined to clash - be it through power or politics; a tide among the Maker's will of causality that would enact itself. Qoghen, the now king of the Val'kyr Kingdom and former King of the great walls of Ariesth'yl, and the iron-willed King V'alja of Lik'thrum, the kindred Dragoon and proclaimed conqueror of the Black Gulch - both fought against the monstrosities that poured from within the abyssal crevice of the Death Titan, Xa'kroth, the calamitous god whose tomb has embedded within the earth; sprouting seedlings of darkness that birthed the demonic, abyssal creatures wandering the land. Hellfire splintered the planes into ruin as the abyssal god slumbered, awaiting its rebirth from the bloodshed that soiled the earth and stained mankind in the essence of its own nature; destruction led by greed. Qoghen and V'alja led their people into the crevices of the dark, slaying the monsters in Xa'kroth's tomb in a valiant effort to seal the blood of the titan, a corrosive cosmic essence that bled from the Titan's body; rotting everything and all within reach. Darkness soon enshrouded the lone Dragoon V'alja as his allies were swarmed with the madness that arose from the death and decay below their feet, dragging many of their numbers into a grim fate below the surface; damned to the underworld that would soon twist them into monstrous beasts. Qoghen and their armies were sealed off from reaching V'alja when the Dragoon delved into the heart of the Abyss, the winding, dark casm of death that burrowed deep within the ground - a temple of the calamitous and the decrepit, worshippers of the Death Titan whomsacrificed life for power as they baptized in the god's blood and were reborn into idols of evil, kindred demons spawning in the Titan's wake. The King of Lik'thrum came upon the massive, splintered carcass of the death god Xa'kroth - discovering its macabre, dark infested heart that throbbed with an insatiable bloodlust; pouring its infernal, corrosive blood into a chamber they'd come to use for baptism. A lone woman, bathed in blood and drabbed in sensual crimson, beckoned him into the wholesome embrace of the Death Lord - a succubus by the name of Aristhia, an impure monster made goddess by the foul graces of Xa'kroth. Whispers of an eternal rule and everlasting power echo in V'alja's ear as she lulls the Dragoon into her seductive spell, enticing him in the natural beauty of her bountiful, luscious body - pulling him closer into the depths of blood. Enshrouded by a hungering lust from the demon goddess' spell, he steps into the abyssal pools, enraptured as fiendish hands claw at his body and drag him beneath the surface. Death and fire coil within the draconic man's body as his pureblood twisted with corrosion from the Death Lord's vices, trapping him in the magma that soon transformed him into the reborn Ruinous King - an abyssal Dragoon of festering corruption and malice, crowned as the ruler of Black Gulch and all in which darkness fell upon. V'alja, twisted by evil and reborn from blood, returns to Qoghen and his people - claiming their victory on that fateful day. Enthralled by darkness and coiling with greed, V'alja forsakes the boastful King of the Dragoons who wagered they unify as one to bring peace and strengthen as an empire - staking his claim as the one, true ruler of the land that would belong to him; overtaken by the will of Xa'kroth who bid him down a path of darkness. Qoghen lays witness to the death lingering in V'alja's eyes, discovering that he's made a pact with the Death Titan and the forces that plagued them once before - and pleaded the King of Lik'thrum to abandon this destiny, only to be answered by the traitorous Dragoon's blade. The Lik'thrum army followed their king in battle as war segregated the once brethren dragonkin, and brought the allied Kingdom into ashes. War raged through the lands as the skies were overtaken with flame and thunder, the clash of blades like lightning amidst the thunder of dragons roaring hellfire amongst burning villages; claiming the lives of Qoghen's citizens as the battles carried on towards the mountains of King's Fall - years steeped in blood and darkness. The honorable King of Dragoons fell by V'alja's blade and was cast into the fires of the sleeping Titan, Geigas - the Father of the Earth who quelled into eternal slumber and formed the volcanic mountain around its body. After years of bloodshed and countless lives falling into darkness, the traitorous kingdom reigned victoriously, having struck down the King of Dragoons and entombing him in flame. Lost to the corruption of The Abyss, the crestfallen King of Lik'thrum was struck with grief in realizing that he's killed his own brother in a rage-fueled thirst for power, coming to find that the Pact of the Death Lord was wrought with sacrifice. King V'alja had lost everything - returning to Lik'thrum to see that his home was turned to ash and sunders. Grief led V'alja into eternal anger as Xa'kroth's grasp on the King's soul twisted his mind and imprisoned his will, fabricating memories of the Val'kyr having been the ones to destroy his home. Anger turned to rage as V'alja cast himself away into the darkness of The Abyss lying below Black Gulch, soon to be wed to the demoness Aristhia as his beloved queen - reigning darkness over the land to plant the blackened seeds of evil that would soon bring rise to the Kalam'tyr's rule over all; taking to the seas, the depths of the forest, and even the heavens above to capture the purity of the earth and corrode the light into Princes of Darkness. Current Status: '''Waging war upon the Kingdom of the Dragoons, the Val'kyr - the Kalam'tyr are restless in their pursuit to overthrow the land, destroying everything in their wake. '''Other notable members: Can you make a Kalam'tyr? Those twisted by the blood of the Death Titan become a part of the Kalam'tyr lineage should they be taken under the wing of V'alja, the Ruinous King. Any who are born into this family follow a Chaotic Evil alignment, and are forced into treaty on Pandemonium grounds. STATS KALAM'TYR SPECIALIZES IN: Strength & Powers YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Marrow King : ''{Current} 'Bone'' ''Bone Marrow is possibly one of the more complacent evils in this world. Being a man who never ages, he was once a human but threw away his mortality for the forbidden fruit that Adam and Eve devoured themselves; as a result, he was cast from the Garden of Eden he'd found, cursed to eternity and impurity. Only, he embraced that. Nobody has found the Garden since. Bone took a wife and had twelve children with her before devouring her to prevent any more from popping up; he loves his children dearly but is somewhat relieved his wife is gone. She was growing old and her beauty even older; he wanted someone new to play with. He never loved her. Still, he'd been around since the founding of Pandemonium, earning himself a throne from the esteemed position of Court Wizard. Recently, however, Bone has surely been up to something. It is said that underneath his mask lies the most beautiful man in existence; those rumors are true. No person, living or dead, can possibly match Bone's beauty. Quite ironically, Bone fell for the woman who nobody could match the purity of inside; Liliana. He could never tell her before she died and for that he regrets it. He hurts inside, but he cannot put that hurt into words. Without Liliana, he has fallen into an emotionless doll-like state as if he were cursed to a barren life. The one thing the man who has everything he could ever want cannot have is so far out of his grasp that he cannot bear it. Still, with his children, he plots to overtake Pandemonium's throne. '' '''Queen : ''{Former} 'Kyanne'' Being a woman of legends, Kyanne was a heavy drinker. She could out-drink even the best of the men, giving her the name of the Chalice of Immortality. Even more curious was her drunken style of battle; she did well while sober but the enemy on the other side truly prayed to the gods for their lives when she was drunk. There was no doubt that there was rarely an enemy that could overpower her fighting style; she struck quick and she struck hard. Some said she was the embodiment of lust, fucking around; but that wasn't the truth. She was loyal to her king, although she could never say that she loved him; although she did love their babies. She was a good mother, doing her best to stay around and stay sober, even though her kids loved her when she was drunk. She might have even been more productive when drunk. Although, the truth in the embodiment of lust was that she did have a good amount of sex with Bone; it was how they had so many children. She told him that she had done prevention spells before the sexual intercourse but honestly? She was doing fertility spells. She was a smart cookie; she wanted more children, a big family because she lived for them. Kyanne may have been a demon queen but she had the heart of an angel. That is how her children will remember her, rather than just the person their father devoured to prevent any more children from popping out. Kyanne was pregnant when she died. Honestly, she started popping out more babies when she thought Bone was going to leave her for Liliana. Perhaps a part of her did love Bone. She never blamed Liliana for his love for her, because that wasn't who she was. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Rheal'' The first and oldest prince at 512, he's been through quite a bit. Beasts seem to love scarring him and his skin is rough and his lips are cracked as if he'd just walked through a desert and returned parched; over his many old wounds and new gashes, lighter, softer skin peeks out in patches; his mother's. He grafted not only her hair but parts of her skin to keep her a part of him forever. He truly appreciated his mother and all she did for the family, so he decided to take on a more mothering role to his brothers and became known as the most responsible one in the family, taking on the duties of queen. Despite what some may call ugly, his brothers see him as possibly one of the purest souls in the world. They wouldn't harm a hair on his head and if another might, they'd dispatch them with haste. He's done well to make sure that no brother gets more attention, assists them with all of their training and schedules. The family is tight-knit, mostly because of Rheal's actions, as he keeps it together and makes sure to get everyone ready for festivals. He also takes care of the kingdom's business, being the only one left who dares. Because of the skin grafts, his mother's experience, personality, and attitude shine through more than with the others. It is this that allows him to do his job and do it well. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Silune'' Silune is a dashing young prince, the second oldest at the age of 495, who does not notice the onslaught of beautiful females tripping over their feet to get at him because he is much too interested in the study of Dragonology. He'd rather spend most of his time obsessing over dragons or within the borders of the Val'kyr protecting the majestic beasts; of course, his obsession does not stop at dragons. He considers himself a scientist of sorts, knowing not only the body of a Val'kyr better than a Val'kyr themselves but also the anatomy of dragons. He knows how to cure the sicknesses unique to the Val'Kyr and what makes their bodies tick. Of course, he has no outwardly bodily modifications which is considered a shock especially amongst those of the royal Marrow family. He does, however, have seven hearts; one for each mythic beast, cut from their chests by him. Many kingdoms disagree with his actions but he did it to honor those that were injured; he did not kill a beast that hadn't already seemed a lost cause. They live on in his blood. All hearts are resized with magic to fit within his body. Dragon, unicorn, crow wolf, kraken, basilisk, chimera, and phoenix represent the seven demon kingdoms; Silune also has the blessing of the goddess of the moon on his side. His brothers worry that he is too much Val'Kyr to have been born Marrow; some believe he may be their half-brother. Silune does have a scorpion tail and deer antlers instead of horns, but this, for most Marrows, is the bare minium. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Wyvern'' Wyvern is known as one of the most solitary and independent brothers there are. He seems to like wyverns, which wasn't foreseen when he was named. He lives as a lord of the land, oftentimes hunting beasts and driving the forces of darkness back from Marrow's border. He's calculating, but not cold; in fact, he shows consistent emotion. He grafted the fangs and stomach of a vampire into himself, simply to live off both blood and food if necessary; his own also counting. His mansion rests in a forest of dead trees, the skulls and heads of enemies hung up as bloody trophies for all to see. Although, he doesn't seem to be involved with anyone; he is rumored to be a wonderful lover. He can also make good food, as he caters to himself and refuses to keep servants, only company being his Wyverns. He is 482. He's quite a bit of an introvert and tends to keep to himself, shy at social events; he doesn't wish to have a wife or family, not until the world is safe. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Elyte'' Elyte is possibly the more graceful of his Marrow siblings; he's very well-versed in the art of song, dance, and swordplay; he's possibly the most formal courter. He's known to be extremely romantic, his style quite on point. He keeps up with the capital, Sin City, and owns a penthouse there. He keeps up well with all any fads, first in line for most of them, including being a trendsetter himself. He's well-known as a fashion designer, artist, and music composer. He has the ears of a selkie, the vocal cords of a siren and the golden locks of a beautiful maiden. He seems to frequently chase after objects and creatures of legend hoping for them to be true and has written four famous children's stories. He dreams of one day having his own wife and family, people he can spend the rest of his life with. He loves children and is the fourth oldest brother of the Marrow family at 467; he allows dreams to drive him and he relates most to Wyvern, despite Elyte's extrovert personality and Wyveryn's introvert ways. They seem to be extremely close and Elyte prefers the country outback to the city because his brother is located there. It seems like Wyvern was once a model for Elyte's creative fashions; Wyvern would never admit to it, but Elyte has gotten him to wear address three times. Elyte is also the reason Wyvern has such a wonderful style. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Lake'' Where to start with Lake Marrow, of all people? His twin is Sky Marrow. Lake Marrow has a ton of outwardly bodily modifications; the two insist on remaining similar even if their body modifications may set them apart from one another. Lake Marrow takes a studious interest in the sea and as most of his parts were grafted from sirens, he tends to spend all of his time underwater. He's a trusted friend of the water, someone who it may go to when it is in trouble. It is said that Lake has met the god of the ocean; perhaps they are right; he comes in many forms, after all. The gods are very interested in Lake and Sea, as they have the yin and yang represented in all creatures of life. Some might say Lake and Sea are chosen; not intended chosen, but surprise chosen. They weren't really planned, but they ended up well. Lake himself is a traditionalist, delving deep into the magic of the ancients. He searches for supposed titans at the sea's depths, hoping to find them. He cannot brave the blood sea, as it is a corrupted landmass meant for creatures of the deep that crawl from it, tooth and claw. Lake may be the key to unlocking the source of the corruption deep within the depths of the seas. Lake, along with his brother, are 450. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Sky'' Sky, Lake's twin, is the second of the brothers. He's younger than Lake by a fraction of a second and Lake will never let him live that down. Despite his brother's love of the sea, Sky cannot share that and instead takes to the heavens, exploring corrupted landmasses. It's said he's met the gods of the skies in multiple forms and he believes that the titans are not in the depths of the sea, like his brother presumes, but in the skies above, watching ever so dutifully over those below. He does seek out the gods, but like his brother, he is a traditionalist. You can find him spending his time above the ground; not many angels welcome him above the cloud line because of the fact he is a Marrow prince, with pure demon blood. Sky is one of the most honest brothers, being as truthful as possible in every situation. You will never find him scamming someone, co-ercing something or breaking a deal; Sky honors commitment as if it were the only god in the world. As such, that's not to say he has to like said commitment; being a young soul and a free spirit like his younger brothers, he dislikes the idea of settling down in an arranged marriage with a girl he's barely even talked to. He'd rather marry the stablegirl, hell, even the stablehand. His sexuality is still under questioning; Sky may be the key to unlocking the corruption in the clouds. Sky is 450. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Izan'' Izan is one of the more serious brothers in the pack, having slain a fallen angel quite recently and grafted said wings onto his back, ripping his ruined demonic ones from his back at their roots. He's quite proud of his conquests and style despite the fact that ''Elyte' says that looking like a barbarian is no longer 'in', taking whatever chances he can to further strengthen himself. Izan tends to be selfish in his pursuit of power, not even realizing when he drags others down to bring himself up a rung in the ladder. He doesn't seek the throne but he does seek validation; he wishes to become a gladiator and rise above all other fighters in the same ranks. Many see Prince Izan as a brutal favorite; he gets things done, thoroughly, and despises slackers and putting things off. He's a very effective reign, especially when given a task. He never stops and is very active; if there's one thing he hates more than anything else it is the fact he must eventually take a wife and have children, which would slow him down considerably. Izan dreads that day and hopes it never comes to pass, throwing himself into battle recklessly as to hopefully die in a blaze of glory and be remembered young. Izan desperately grasps at straws, knowing his time is unfortunately limited. He gullibly succumbs to Maverick's get-glory-quick scams, causing him to end up in near-death situations more frequently than naught. After a recent dare at a ball with Maverick where he ended up underneath some girl's skirts, they've been forbidden from attending any noble's parties lest Izan start even more unsavory rumors. He and Maverick are close, but he tends to be pulled in the other direction by his youngest brother, who tends to also trick him into getting alchemy ingredients to make potions that would amplify his 'glory', although the only glory Izan receives is the gift of being a glorified test subject. Izan is 443.'' Prince: ''{Current} 'Maverick'' Maverick is the prince of tricksters and considered a son of Anubis. While Anubis is moreso regarded as an evil entity and god, Maverick believe there is no true evil in this universe, simply people who do stupid things. Maverick is arrogant and unaccepting of any other way; if you shun or slander his god, he will return the favor post-haste. Maverick is considered to be one of the unique Marrows and is even sometimes mistaken for an outsider because he hasn't modified himself in the slightest. Maverick won't hesitate to trick gullible fools who cross his path, possibly being the most irritable, and dangerous, prince should you cross him. Maverick, unbeknownst to his brothers and the other kingdoms, runs the black market. He holds no respect for the dragons, but he doesn't hunt them himself. He does, however, encourage the idea of hunting them; he's the one in the shadows rather than the one on the front lines but he's not afraid of confrontation and will easily own up to his actions as a black marketeer. He knows his actions will be reflected upon as of poor taste, but he seems to not care. Some people may think his way of thinking was created to justify his cruel actions but the sad truth is he feels no guilt and is rather proud of himself. He's not heartless, per say, but he does not like beasts or mythical creatures. Maverick is 400. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Thorn'' Thorne is possibly the most notorious whore in Sin City. That is saying something because he owns and chaperones every pleasure house in Sin City itself; he takes care of his girls as if they were his brothers, teaching them the right way to touch both men and women who come to them to forget daily life. He has a great libido and seems to be disinterested in marriage because of female jealousy; he's had to put many of them in their place in his years; despite what many may believe Thorne does not believe in love himself. He likes fire, women who have independence and attitude; although you can find attitude in a whorehouse, you can't really find truth and passion. He's a gentle dominant, guiding those who need it. It's said that he naturally inherited this trait from his mother; he's known to be partial to stories of pain and people who have lost something, being ever more generous should you tell him a tale. He does not like lying, but if you spin a tale, he won't do anything about it as the guilt should eventually be enough of a punishment in itself; he also despises those who would use and take advantage of another. The kindness of his heart is just that; from his heart. Many are pleased to have him as an employer. Thorne is noted to be possibly the most beautiful of the brothers with a fragile, slender frame, almost as if he were a woman. He does have muscles; when out of his oriental garments, most are surprised to see that he is male. He could easily pass for female; it's said that he inherited his father's beauty, being not one of the most beautiful men on earth but certainly a runner-up. Thorne possibly gets along most with Elyte, due to their constant bickerings over fashions and what's in; Elyte is a bit salty because Thorne is in higher standings with nobility and considered a maverick of fashion. Thorne is 390. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Zyrn'' Zyrn is one of the more fawned-over princes; females go crazy for him. He's a serial flirt and playboy, beloved by all seven kingdoms. Although he's never actually slept with a girl {and he swears to his brothers it's not because he's scared, although he totally is} he allows rumors to flourish about his conquests in the bedroom. He's a bit of a coward when it comes down to it, scared by the thought of falling in love. What if she breaks his heart? What if he's not good enough for her? He's a coward. She won't love him. He's down to earth, chilled out. He never lets anyone know what he feels on the inside. What about having a family? What if he can't protect them? What if he's not strong enough? There are so many insecurities, so many worries, Zyrn might as well be a hot mess. He lets people believe whatever they want to because he doesn't know what he wants. Although he may have skills with a blade he doesn't have people skills; he just knows a couple pick-up lines Thorne taught him to try and get him more out there. The true Zyrn would rather be growing flowers and plants, living amongst the land, rather than out there fighting corruption. He's afraid to lay his life down on the line, although he hasn't deserted the battlefield yet the day only nears closer when he can no longer shove his fears to the back of his mind. Not even his brothers know how conflicted he is inside; he loves them, he loves their kingdom, but he was not built for war. What Zyrn doesn't know is that nobody is built for war; they're beaten down by it. He is 378. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Forlorn'' Forlorn is possibly the worst brother in the entire group. The opposite of everything Marrow stands for. He tortured Glass Bird for five days straight before the other brothers could find him; by the time they got there, Forlorn was gone and Glass Bird was half-dead. He takes advantage of the weak, building them up and making their esteem spiral to greater heights, before crushing them under the heel of his boots. Forlorn is currently the strongest brother, but he is a mass loner; he trusts nobody. Loves nobody. He stays on the corners of civilization, hunting dragons to piss of Val'kyr and attempt to ruin the Marrow and Val'kyr bond. Forlorn wasn't always this way; Bone executed his lover, a maiden from a peasant family, in front of him at the young age of fifty. Forlorn truly believed he was in love; Bone saw it for what it was, some peasant trying to climb into a prince's bed for their own benefit. Still, Forlorn was easily manipulated then and never truly got over it despite knowing his father was right; he denies it within his core. As a punishment for being blind to manipulation, Bone plucked out his eyes. As an act of rebellion, Forlorn implanted the eyes of one of the corrupted into his skull. These are the only bodily modifications he has. Forlorn is currently 360. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Eyn'' Eyn has the most bodily modifications out of any of the brothers, so much that his race is blurred; he's possibly the first of his kind. It's a question if he even has Marrow blood anymore; he's a bit of a delinquent who loves squatting in abandoned buildings, although he has been forced to attend Pandemonium. He seems to dislike it, sitting around in D-Class like he has nothing better to do. Even worse, his brothers are there. He hates how Glass Bird stares out the window. Despises it. He begs the gods to make it stop. He's stared at constantly when shirtless, and that's most of the time. Despite Pandemonium's uniforms, you'll find him in violation of school rules constantly. Eyn tends to flirt with any female that comes his way out of curiosity of the other races and genders. Many girls would get flustered as he is certainly ripped. He's not bad looking, but he looks as demonic as one can get. He loves riding horses, climbing trees... anything regarding the outdoors. He loves beasts and can't get enough of the pens and stables at Pandemonium, where you can find him usually during class, out of class, or at night. Somehow, he seems to avoid the serial killer with ease. Of course, it's truly easy if you move silently and can jump high distances without even kicking up dust. He'd be perfect for the job of assassin if he just applied himself a little more. Eyn is 300. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Glass Bird'' Glass Bird, as a child with delicate sensibilities having come from the Marrow bloodline, is probably shat on more than anyone else in any royal family. He's a connoisseur of poetry, fine arts and pottery, a gentle soul if anything. Such is not quite a good thing to be especially in the company of the Marrows. He's not known for much of anything and is kept rather hidden, being more of a shame than something to be proud of. Despite this he is still his father's favorite due to the striking resemblance in personality to their mother. He's a natural wonder, coming out differently than the rest without grafting his mother's parts onto himself. Glass Bird is realized in the bodily modification community for his modifications of wisp essence into his soul and the skin of a fire sprite that lost control. As a result, his blood has fused with magma and become increasingly hot, making him boiling to the touch. Despite his grey flesh, he's still quite humane. Glass Bird was tortured by his older brother and since it seems like he's lost his words and poetry, for him, has lost its luster. Still, you might find him more than willing to sit underneath a tree and recite it in hopes his old passion might grow back like the fruits of a tree; he's the boy with too much hope inside him. Glass Bird is 293. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Danil'' Where could one possibly start with Danil? He's known for his boundless optimism and leadership skills, not to mention his over-the-top bodily modifications. He's a fire-cracker, usually too hot for the world to handle as he takes it on. His steaming-hot temper comes from his mother, of course, but he has more rage inside him than most. He tends to do well with self-therapy sessions but when he gets worked up he tends to blame the person nearest. He's sent many to the hospital and is more or less a nice guy. Danil is somewhat successful, being liked by many and hated by some, mostly due to his unending optimism and inner strength. A lot of people look up to Danil despite how young he is and might appear to be. Many might argue that Danil should take the Marrow throne; after all, he is the prince who listens to the people. Unsurprisingly, he and a few of his brothers do not get along due to his love for the people. He solely believes that the throne is there to serve, not be served. It is for this that Bone would do anything to prevent Danil from taking the throne, as he would completely upturn any and all progress their kingdom might've made with his half-baked fantasy ideas about being 'for the people, by the people'. Danil is your every-day budget Robin Hood in his brothers' eyes. He's 276. '''Prince: ''{Current} 'Lune'' Lune, the kindest of the princes. Many say Lune isn't relevant due to his off behavior for a demon. At 200, he is currently the youngest Marrow prince and the last to be born regarding the Marrow bloodline. There's rumor that Lune is a bastard child. Perhaps he is, perhaps he isn't, but one thing is for sure; Bone does not associate himself with Lune. The boy is completely neglected and forced to find his own way, bringing more reason for the suspicions to flower under Bone's careful watch. He may not be able to stop the rumors but he does wish Lune was never born. Lune, on the other hand, is devout with religion. He's grafted the horns of a minotaur onto him and is more interested in a land of prophecy that exists only in fairytales; it is because of his interest in separate religions and a fantasy world where everything is perfect that Bone considers Lune his greatest failure. Not even a son who betrayed the family is as bad as a son who spends his days chasing tales of legend. Lune is no short of obsessed with the idea of fantasy and couldn't live in a world without it. He dreams of one day finding a bell and perhaps ringing it; he is an expert on the sacred bells and the world beyond them, where they belong. Although his entire life he's been told it's a tall tale, he doesn't quite believe that. '''Current Status: Extremely Stable Other notable members: Can you make a Marrow? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. STATS MARROW SPECIALIZES IN: POWER BODY MODIFICATIONS YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN. Escrow King : ' '''Queen : ' '''Prince/Princess: Current Status: ''' '''Other notable members: Can you make a Escrow? For now, you cannot be apart of the royal family. But if you wish to be a noble or commoner of the kingdom, go right ahead. STATS ESCROW SPECIALIZES IN: WEAPONS BEAST TAMING YOU MUST HAVE SPECIALIZED STATS AT 2 FOR THE FAMILY YOU WANT TO JOIN.